


Mr. Pickles and Reader

by Darkclawwerewolf



Category: Mr. Pickles (Cartoon), adult swim - Fandom
Genre: Adults, Animals, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Border collie, Bullying, Canon - Cartoon, Caring, Chaptered, Character Death, Cold Blood, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute Dog, Dark Character, Dark Magic, Dark Power, Death, Demon Blood, Dog - Freeform, Dogs, Evil, Evil dog, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Extremely Underage, Family, Family Bonding, First In The Fandom, Gen, Good and Evil, Gore, Human, Innocent Reader, Killed, Killing, Midnight, Murder, My First Work in This Fandom, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Normal Life, Not a Love Story, OC, POV Dog, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Pet, Pet Owner, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, Serial Killers, Sheriff - Freeform, Small Towns, Steve (Mr. Pickles), WIP, Weapons, Work In Progress, adult cartoon, adult swim, animal - Freeform, chill life, dark side, doggo - Freeform, doglover, evil doggo, father and reader, good doggo, grandpa and reader, innocent family, killer, loving family, mother and reader, old town, reader - Freeform, reader and dog, sheriff in the town, you - Freeform, your original character in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkclawwerewolf/pseuds/Darkclawwerewolf
Summary: [Y/N] want a pet dog or cat so she/him talk to their family about having a pet animal and wonder what could they said to you-----Wattpad account @Rookie-bordercollie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. 🐶【1】 🐶

**Author's Note:**

> So guy if you see this / this means the reader could be a boy or girl (or it could be different words) it for everyone who can read stories. If you're non-binary then use a different word. Waring, there will be gore, blood, violence, etc. And I'm not sure if there will be cursing. And thank you for understanding.
> 
> Key  
> [Y/N] = Your Name
> 
> If they're more of this key I will let you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Test

Since you were a 7-year-old. [Y/N] is the only child in your life. You have no one to play with someone you were a lonely person in your life but you only have your family to talk. Your mother and your father work a lot from Monday through Friday and during the weekend your mom and dad will always rest on the weekend. You always spend time with your family. When your family is out of the house Grandpa always visits your house and takes care of you like go to school and make lunch for you. Sometimes [Y/N] was thinking about something or someone could talk a lot or play with it. Since Grandpa doesn't play a lot with you because he is old and tired. During Saturday you were in the kitchen with your mom and dad making breakfast. [Y/N] wants to say something to their family. But you were so scared to say something. And you did.

"Mom and dad can I ask you something" you were thinking about a pet like a dog or a cat but you have no idea what to choose.

Your mom and dad turn around to see you and look at you "was the matter [Y/N]" your mom says it first.

"Look mom and dad I know you are always busy during the whole day but I was thinking/wondering if we could have a pet dog or cat" you try to think positive you know the word says 'no' but it is not true you could feel the word 'yes' somewhere in the future.

"Look [Y/N] I know you want a pet but look we have some good news about our life change" your father as he talks to you.

'Good new I wonder was is it' you thought to yourself

"What is the good new dad," you ask your dad. "Well the good news is that we are going to change the new house" he said excitedly. "Isn't a big house or a small house?" Your question to your mom and dad.

"Well it is a big house, but it might have less few people in the 'old town' and we think a pet dog or cat will be alright but it a lot of responsibility to take care in our life [Y/N]," your mother says something about the Good new

You were so excited to change the news. You begin to walk towards your family and give them a big hug. "I love you Mom and Dad" [Y/N] say to their family.

~6 years ~

[Y/N] is now 13 years old. Now you got a new house and your family has a different job in the 'old town'. Grandpa can always stay in your house too so he couldn't stay at his apartment with a lot of noise.  
One day when your family begins to go out of the house and do the job they have. You and Grandpa where in the house do nothing at all. You want to go outside and get to know the place in your area.

"Hey, Grandpa, can I walk around the town cause I just want to get to know this place is that okay with you," you say to Grandpa so he can get attention from you.

"Sure [Y/N], we will walk together and get to know it," Grandpa said happily.

[Y/N] and Grandpa went outside and locked the door and began to walk. As you walk you see trees that have a stone on the ground so you can walk on them like a path to lead out the woods. You saw an old town you and Grandpa walk towards the town and see if they have something for you to like it. You walk to the police station and there is a person named sheriff. He has a badge on his uniform. As you walked past you saw a little store but all of a sudden the man yelled at someone about something. You saw a dog carry a pickle on its mouth just run away from the man. As you run toward the man.  
"Hey Sir leave the dog alone he is hungry" you say to the man who is the owner of the store.

"Okay, okay, and okay but you gotta pay the pickles, it costs $4 dollar" he says. And I have $4 in my pocket so I hand him a $4 to the man.

The dog stopped and saw you give the money to the owner. It was wondering about you. The dog is looking at you like you care about the animal. It wags its tail happily to see you. [Y/N] look at the dog, the color of its fur, some of the blood color looking like you was confused about what happened to the dog. You tell the dog to come here to you and Grandpa.

"Hey Grandpa I found a cute dog can I take this dog to my house please," you say to Grandpa and he nods as a 'yes'.

~time skip~

You were at home with your dog who looks confused and scared at the same. "Don't worry big dog you're going to be safe at your new house" you smile at the dog. So Grandpa unlocked the door and entered the house. You saw your mother cooking the food for dinner. And you saw your father sitting on the chair.

"Mom and dad guess what I found" you say with the happiest tone of your voice. So your family gets attention from you.

"Yes [Y/N] what is it," your father says first as he puts his newspaper down on the table and looks at you. Even your mother finished cooking dinner and saw you.

"Okay so I have a responsibility to take care of a pet right. Well, then I found a dog out of the store and stole the pickle. Don't worry I know I know the fur is dirty but at least I will give it a bath" you say and it sounds like a promise to do the responsible thing for the dog.

"Mom and dad I want to name this dog Mr. Pickles" you named the dog. And the dog wags his tail of happiness and bark.


	2. 🐶【2】🐶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a Mr. Pickles a bath time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keys  
> [F/F] = Favorite Food  
> [F/S] = Favorite Snack(s)

~time skip while [Y/N] finish eating they’re [F/F] and feed to Mr. pickles too~

[Y/N] and Mr. pickles were outside of your house and thinking about what to do with Mr. pickles. Since his fur is dirty so [Y/N] had an idea to take Mr. pickles a bath. [Y/N] went some near the house searching the gardening hose it turns out it was in front of the house. Mr. Pickles was on the backside of the house [Y/N] went around the house and saw Mr. Pickles and told him to come with you. In front of your house, you saw your father waiting for you. [Y/N] walk toward your dad and talk.

“[Y/N] I’m going to a store wanting anything at the store,” your father asks you if you want anything.

“Sure dad I would like to have [F/S]” you told your father to let him know that you like [F/S] always.

“Okay [Y/N] will buy that but [Y/N] don’t start the water hose just wait cause I’m buying the dog supplies to feed him, give him a bath, a big bed for him, and so much more stuff for Mr. Pickles,” your father said to you. All of a sudden [Y/N] forgot that Mr. Pickles loves to eat pickles so you speak up to your father.

“Dad, before you go, don’t forget that Mr. Pickles needs a jar full of pickles. Just trust me my dog loves pickles.`` Finally [Y/N] did tell your father before he went.

“Okay got it [Y/N] see you soon,” your father said his last words and got going to the store. [Y/N] saw her/his father walking out of this area and waiting for him to come back.

~time skip~

When your father is coming back from the store. You saw your father carry some supplies [Y/N] walking toward your dad and help him carry the bag and enter the house. [Y/N] heads to the kitchen and puts the bags on the table and your father did follow you and put the bags on the table. [Y/N] searching the bags so see a bottle of dog shampoo and a towel to dry his body. She/He did find it and grab it and heads outside and Mr. Pickles was laid on the ground waiting for you to come back. [Y/N] put the towel on the ground a fit far from Mr. Pickles so the towel won’t get wet from it.

“Hey, there buddy, guess what time it is for you to get a good bath so you won’t enter my house without being a fresh and clean dog.” [Y/N] told her/his dog to let him understand it. Mr. Pickles wags his tail happily knowing that if he is clean then it is time for him to enter your home. While [Y/N] turns the water hose on and pour the water on his body to get his fur soak. [Y/N] put the bottle of shampoo on her/his hand and washed his body, legs, arm. And his head. [Y/N] pour the water again but it was black germs mixed with blood. [Y/N] checking Mr. Pickles’ body to feel if there were scratch marks or some animal bit his body part. But there was nothing on his body, just the normal soft body of his. [Y/N] continue washing Mr. Pickles’ body.

Meanwhile [Y/N] finish washing Mr. Pickles’ body and [Y/N] went to the area where the water hose needs to turn off. and walk toward to get the towel for Mr. Pickles. Mr. Pickles shake his body to let him try his wet fur off. [Y/N] got the towel and began to dry his body.

~time skip~

When [Y/N] and Mr. Pickles got inside of your house. Mr. Pickles had a dry and clean body. He is allowed to enter the house. [Y/N] went to the kitchen to grab her [F/S] and heads to the living room and began to watch her favorite show while Mr. Pickles followed you and hopped on the sofa and laid his body. When [Y/N] saw her/his dog laid on the sofa and how cute he is chilling with you. While your parents went to their bedroom to get some rest. While [Y/N] finishes her/his favorite show and heads to the kitchen to throw your [F/S] on the trash since it was gone. [Y/N told Mr. Pickles to find his dog bed to get some rest too. [Y/N} went to the bedroom by herself on the up stair and headed to the right side to enter it. [Y/N] begin to lay on the bed covered by the blanket sheet and close your eyes until it is by tomorrow.


End file.
